


Of Mothers and Make-Up Homework

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: "I'm dying..." Chad croaks hoarsely. This proclamation is accompanied by Chad flopping back onto the sofa as he drapes one arm over his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 05, 2008.

"I'm dying..." Chad croaks hoarsely. This proclamation is accompanied by Chad flopping back onto the sofa as he drapes one arm over his eyes. Ryan comes into the living room just in time to see this impressive presentation. He's nice enough to swallow his laughter. 

And everyone thinks _Ryan_ is the dramatic one. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ryan replies mildly. He places a mug of tea and a plate of toast on the coffee table. "Do you think it's too soon to order flowers? I want to beat the rush."

Chad huffs an annoyed breath, which unfortunately turns into a coughing fit. It's wet and hacking and painful sounding, and after several long moments Chad falls back onto the sofa again, looking deflated. 

Ryan watches with a sympathetic frown. When he feels it's safe, he gingerly perches on the edge of the sofa, and lets his fingers brush over Chad’s navel under the bunched-up hem of his t-shirt.

Chad’s skin is surprisingly hot, and Ryan's frown deepens. But the touch earns Ryan a weak smile as Chad peeks out from under his arm. 

"Sorry, dude. Don't think I'm up for that."

Ryan laughs and he gives Chad's hip an affectionate pat. "Too bad. Your mom left to run a few errands." Ryan waggles his brows suggestively. "We're all alone."

Chad sighs wearily and shifts on the sofa so he can stretch out. He's in yesterday's sweats and his hair is a disaster, but he doesn't care. This is his third day down with the flu and he still feels like someone ran him over with a school bus. 

That he's actually alone with Ryan after not having seen him in days only makes the situation suck that much more.

"Yeah, well, she only left because she knows I'm too sick to attack you."

Ryan's smile is understanding, even though Chad can't see it from under his arm. "Your mom made you some tea and toast. You want it?" Chad takes his arm from his eyes and shakes his head slightly. He can only glance at the toast before he has to swallow, grimacing as he does.

Chad's refusal of food is a total shock. Ryan's seen Chad finish an entire pizza and still have room for dessert. He's nothing if not a bottomless pit. That Chad doesn't want anything is just weird. And worrisome.

"Chad, you need something. You’re not gonna get better if you don’t eat." 

Ryan tries very had to keep his tone gentle, not nagging at all, but Chad only snorts, shaking his head. "Thanks, mommy, but I'll pass." 

Annoyance creases Ryan's features, and he rises to his feet. "Your make-up homework is by the front door. I can go if you don't want me to—"

Chad curls a hand around Ryan's wrist, his expression instantly contrite. "Dude, I'm sorry. I just...I can’t." 

Ryan looks expectantly at Chad, and Chad expression turns embarrassed when he admits, "My stomach's all gross. If I eat anything, I'll hurl." His last words are rasped out, and Chad doubles over when another coughing fit takes him. 

Gazing down at Chad with a sympathetic smile, Ryan reaches out to pat gently at his shoulder.

"I know something that will help. Sit up." 

Chad looks at Ryan for a long moment, but does as he's told, groaning rather pathetically in the process. Ignoring Chad's dramatics, Ryan toes off his loafers, then climbs onto the sofa. He slides behind Chad so he can tuck himself into the corner. 

Giving Chad an inviting smile, Ryan parts his thighs and pats at the empty space between his legs.

Chad arches a disbelieving eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Ryan's grin takes on a challenging edge. "What's the matter, Danforth? Too manly to snuggle?" 

When Chad simply continues to stare, Ryan's smile turns a little shy. "My mom used to do this for me whenever I got really sick, and it always helped."

"Dude, you're not my mom."

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Wow, thanks for the news flash. Just come here and let me hold you, okay? Or would you rather do homework? I did bring all three days worth with me."

Chad actually pouts. "You suck." Ryan's reply is nothing more than a knowing smirk. Chad's own mouth betrays him with curling up into a small grin before he's able to hide it.

"If you tell _anyone_ \--"

"Yes, yes, I'll keep the details of your cuddle fetish to myself." Ryan waves a dismissive hand, then pats at the sofa again.

Sighing heavily, Chad picks up his tea and leans back against Ryan’s slim chest. After a long minute of shifting to get comfortable, Chad lets himself be held. It's surprisingly nice.

"Good?" Ryan murmurs as his arms wrap around Chad's middle. Chad nods, and even though Ryan can't see his face, he can tell Chad is smiling as well.

Gently, Ryan’s hands slide under the hem of Chad’s t-shirt. He lays his palms to the warm flesh there and after a moment, he starts to rub Chad's belly in slow circles.

Chad laughs softly at first, but then sighs. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Chad sinks further into Ryan’s embrace. Ryan's hands are cool and smooth, and the rhythmic caress is actually making his stomach feel less queasy. 

Feeling Chad grow heavy against him, Ryan nuzzles the back of Chad’s neck under his curls, and presses a soft, lingering kiss there. 

Chad sips his tea, his insides settling even as his eyelids start to grow heavy. 

Several minutes later, Chad silently hands his empty mug to Ryan, and Ryan sets it aside. 

"Feeling any better?" Ryan asks, both hands still rubbing over Chad's stomach.

Chad nods sleepily, then turns to his side so he can rest his cheek on Ryan’s shoulder. He actually folds his hands under his chin, and Ryan heart goes a little melty at the sight.

Ryan leans over just enough to grab at the rumpled throw bunched up on the other end of the sofa. With a single tug, he pulls it up over them both. 

By the time Ryan has tucked the edges of the blanket snugly around Chad’s shoulders, Chad is fast asleep. Ryan rests his cheek against Chad’s messy hair and hums a lullaby under his breath. He's content to stay where he is until Chad wakes up.

~fin~


End file.
